You're Just as Sane as I Am
by MoreThanLess
Summary: Harry meets a girl with long blonde hair, who catches his eye immediately.. He gets more known with her while Ginny gets a crush on Harry. Rated T for later chapters. Ginny/Harry/Luna love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

It is now the fifth year at Hogwarts for Harry's year. Voldemort was back, nobody except Dumbledore belived Harry. The Ministry of Magic said to that Voldemort wasn't back. Cedric got killed on the graveyard and Harry felt more alone than ever.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the Hogwarts express and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

"Well, there are two fifth-years who are prefects from each house. Boy and girl from each." Said Hermione.

"And guess who's from Slytherin?" Said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy." Said Harry irritaded, the worst thing that could have happened.

"Course." Said Ron as he ate a chocolate frog.

Suddenly the door opened. He saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What?" Asked Harry aggressively, before Malfoy could say anything.

"Manners Potter or I'll have to give you detention." drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his fathers. "You see, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."

"Yeah," Said Harry. "-but you, unlike me-are a git, so get out and leave us alone."

Ron and Hermione laughed. Malfoy curled his lips.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Said Malfoy, smirking. Harry looked irritaded on him.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Said Hermione mad.

"I seem to have touched a nerve." Said Malfoy with a smirk. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out!" Yelled Hermione as she rose up.

Sniggering, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and departed, with Crabbe and Goyle lumbering along in his wake. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to look at Harry, who knew at once that she, like him, had registered what Malfoy had said and been just as unnerved by it.

"That git." Said Harry annoyed.

"Just ignore him." Said Ron, and Harry did so. Harry took a chocolate frog and ate it. He leaned against the window. He soon fell asleep.

Harry woke up when the train stopped. Ron and Hermione took their things down from the shelf; Harry rose up and did the same. They walked out from the train and to the self running wagons. They saw Neville and a girl. The girl had long blonde hair that went down to her butt, light blue eyes and she had Rawenclaw robes on. She was pretty, Harry had to admit. They walked to Neville and the girl.

"Hello Neville." Said Harry polite, he smiled to him. And then he turned to the girl. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood." She said with a soft voice. "You must be Harry Potter, I have heard much about you."

Harry smiled while he looked at her. 'She was gorgeous.'

"There's the transport." Said Ron suddenly. It was different this year; it was a creature that dragged it. It looked like a winged horse, it was totally black but it eyes were white.

"What is that?" Asked Harry.

"What? It's a wagon." Said Hermione.

"No, the creature who drags it!" Said Harry, can't they see it?

"It's nothing there Harry." Said Ron with a quizzial face.

"I can see it too." Said Luna. "Don't worry; you're just as sane as I am."

Harry looked at her and then all five climbed up to the wagon. The creature started to trot towards Hogwarts.

When they arrived, the trio walked into the Great Hall where the rest of the students were. They sat down at the Gryffindore table. Harry saw a new teacher; she was wearing pink from top to toe!

"Who's the pink teacher?" Asked Harry quzzial.

""Thought about the same thing." Said Ron.

Dumbledore rose up and the hall went quiet.  
"To the first years; welcome to Hogwarts. For the rest of you; welcome to Hogwarts for another year. For the first years, McGonagall will say your names and then you will be sorted into your houses." He said smiling. McGonagall rose up and walked besides the stool with the sorting hat on. Harry watched.

"Zeller, Rose." She said, a girl with auburn hair walked up to the chair. She looked nervous.

"Hufflepuff!" The sorting hat shouted, and the Hufflepuffs applaued. She walked over to the table.

"Abercrombie, Euan" Said McGonagall. A boy with dark blonde hair walked up to the stool. McGonagall sat the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat. Gryffindore applaued and he walked towards the table. Harry didn't follow on the sorting anymore, he watched Luna. He jerked when the hat suddenly shouted; "Slytherin!"  
A litte girl with long black hair walked to the Slytherin table and sat down next to some second year Slytherin's.

* * *

**This is a totally random idea I had, haha! Not sure if I will continue, but please review! :D -Cecilie**


	2. Chapter 2

After the sorting walked Harry from the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione was already in the Gryffindor common room, and Harry was on he's way.

He saw Luna, she sat alone in the corridor. Harry smiled and walked over to her. He sat down besides her, she looked up on him with a smile.

"Hello." Said Harry.

"Hi." She said, she seemed shy.

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Asked Harry curious.

"I don't have many friends, I have some, but they are from the other houses." She said, she didn't seem unhappy about it; she just looked at Harry with a small smile. Didn't she have much friends? As beautiful as she was!

"Well, I can be your friend Luna!" Said Harry with a smile.

"Oh, that's nice, you seem like a kind guy. " She said and rose up. "But I have to go, see you later Harry!"

"See you!" Said Harry, he rose up. He heard footsteps in the corridor. He turned around and jerked. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stood there, Crabbe and Goyle smirked. Harry rolled his eyes, what the hell do they want?

"Got yourself a girlfriend, Potter?" Malfoy asked while smirking. "Isn't that Loony Lovegood?"

"First, she's not my girlfriend. Second, don't call her 'Loony' Lovegood, her name is Luna. And she's ten times cooler than you." Said Harry annoyed.

"You think so? When she is walking with her wand behind her ear? Really Potter, you have bad taste when it comes to girls."

"That's not true, it's just rumors! And besides, she's pretty!" Said Harry. _Oh God, did he just tell Malfoy that Luna was pretty? Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"Pretty, her? You must be joking! She reminds me of a bloody owl!"

"She's nothing like an owl! And yes, she is pretty! And just get the fuck off Malfoy!" Said Harry, and pushed Malfoy in the wall and walked away. He heard them smirk, Harry just rolled his eyes and continued to walk. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password." Said the Fat Lady.

Harry said the password and walked in. Almost everyone seemed mad. He looked at the paper Seamus had in his hand, on the front side it changed from Potter to Plotter.

"Dean, Seamus." Said Harry, trying to seem happy. "Good Holiday?"

"Alright, better than Seamus." Said Dean, he didn't seem that mad. Seamus rose up from the chair and looked at Harry.

"Why?" Asked Harry, Seamus looked irritated.

"Let me see... Because of you!" He said madly. "The daily prophet say a lots of things about you Harry, Dumbledore as well."

"Well, your mum believes them?"

"Nobody was there the night Cedric died."

"Then I guess you should read the prophet and so your stupid mother and they'll tell you everything you will have to know."

"Don't you dare to talk about my mother like that!"

"I will to everyone that calls me a liar!" And with that walked Harry up to he's bed. He lay down and sighed. He decided not to think about it and lay down to sleep.

* * *

_"Hello Harry!" Said Luna happily, she walked hand in hand with Malfoy! Malfoy looked over at Potter and gave him a devilish smile. _

_"Are you and Malfoy lovers?" Asked Harry, he was jealous. Wait, did he have a crush on Luna?_

_"Yeah, we're really happy." Said Luna and looked at Malfoy with a smile. So said Luna; "Shall we go to the Great Hall?" _

_"Go ahead, I won't be late." Said Malfoy and kissed her on her cheek before she walked towards the Great Hall. Harry looked at Malfoy._

_"I thought you said she looked like an owl!" Said Harry madly. _

_"Luna? Owl? Who could have said something so rude about her? She is beautiful!" Said Malfoy with a smile. "Are you jealous, Potter?" _

_"Um... No." Lied Harry._

_"Well, your face expression is saying something else." Said Malfoy. "Bye!" _

_And then walked Malfoy towards the Great Hall. Harry shook his head, and a tear fell. 'How could Luna be with Malfoy? Of everyone else she choose Malfoy?" _

* * *

Harry woke up and looked at the clock, 5am. He lay down again. _'_What a dream...' He thought before he lay down to sleep again.


End file.
